


It's a mess up there

by Justgenderless



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Beta reads are for cowards, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I also have no friends, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki Gets a Hug (Marvel), M/M, Nightmares, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Tags Are Hard, Thanos is a dick, Thanos mentioned, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wanda mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justgenderless/pseuds/Justgenderless
Summary: Two smitten idiots start to share a room, well, officially share a room. Dosen't take too long for angst to ensue.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	It's a mess up there

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any Marvel fanfiction in like over a year and haven't written Ironfrost like ever. So please be merciful if it isn’t quite right.

Loki's mind was a very dark place. There was the last whispers of the influence of the mind stone from all those years ago creeping in the corners. Far from pleasant memories from his childhood that plagued each wall. And finally years of built up guilt and doubt clung to the ceiling in an ever growing mass. Needless to say a certain Maximoff learned quite quickly that his mind was not one she wanted to walk. However that didn't stop a certain Stark.

Sure, Loki and Tony were dating, technically, but that didn't stop Loki from keeping the mess that was his head very hidden. And for the most part Tony did the same. They both kept to themselves in their little trauma corners and dealt with it. But of course this is fanfiction and so that can't last for too long can it?

Six months into their relationship (well, relationship with official titles) Loki and Tony decided fuck it and started staying in the same room. It didn't change much at all. They already practically did, it just made it official. That's how their relationship worked really. Having something for the longest time but taking forever to just admit it's there.

And with two traumatized bitches being in the same room together comes what? Nightmares. A shit ton. 

It was far from uncommon for Tony to wake up screaming or shaking before and after the room change was made official. And of course Loki helped him, it was part of his job being the boyfriend™. Loki had trained himself to not make a scene waking from nightmares pretty young so he never had that problem. But as he grew closer to Tony that training started to get messed up as this tiny flame of hope started to grow. That maybe, somehow, Tony would care. Tony would care enough to wake up and help him.

It was a nice, but terrifying thought. And it took Loki another three months to have to courage to test it. Scratch that he didn't decide to test it. He accidentally did.

Loki had just jolted awake from a particularly awful nightmare. At least he was pretty sure it was bad. What actually happened in the dream faded away pretty quickly. But what did stay in Loki's still a bit sleep claimed brain, was that Thanos was coming. That somehow Thanos was back in the dead and was going to return to fuck up everything Loki had built. It completely broke him down. All those walls he'd spent years putting up torn down in the matter of seconds.

Suddenly it seemed as though everything was too loud, too close, too bright. Loki found himself curling in on himself, and then regretting it right away. No air seemed to access his lungs. Which only made everything feel worse. But for some reason his body just wouldn't fucking listen and just move. Tears attacked his eyes, and the need to scream, to fight to just do anything hit, but nothing happened. All he could do was cry.

Tony awoke to the sound of choked sobbing. At first he shook it off as his mind playing tricks on him. But then he saw Loki's figure curled up next to him.

"Loki?" Tony said, turning to face his boyfriend. "Lokes, honey what's happening are you okay?"

Loki's breath hitched as he struggled for air. It felt like a fist was squeezing his throat forbidding any air from going in and any words from coming out.

As quickly as his half asleep body could Tony moved to be right in front of Loki. He grasped the panicked man's hands tightly. "Love, you need to breath, alright? Can you do that for me?"

Loki's brain struggle to process these directions, which just made everything worse. After all how useless was he if he couldn't just follow one simple direction at this point Tony should just hand him over to Thanos it's not like anyone would mis-

Tony's voice slit through Loki's train of thought. "Can I help you move? It'll be easier to breath of you're not curled up." One of Tony's hands started to move up Loki's arm. Through his panic Loki manged a sharp nod. Gently Tony pushed Loki back so he was sitting up, and in the moment despite everything that Loki believed was going to happen, he felt himself growing even more smitten. 

Tony always knew exactly what to do. Compared to him Loki was nothing. A useless pile with no plan other than to eventually die, one way or another. Why Tony was with someone like Loki didn't make sense, it was probably out of pity. Or something else. Tony could be working with Thanos to get Loki back an-

Once more Tony cut off Loki's panicked train. "Honey I need you to explain what happened."

Loki swallowed sharply, staring down at the bedsheets. They hadn't been changed in a while. They should get in that sometime. "He-He's coming. He's going to show up and ruin everything..." He mumbled, leaning forward to grab his knees.

Tony stopped Loki from curling up against with one hand. "Who's coming?" He asked, watching Loki's face closely.

"Thanos." As Loki's brain slowed he started to realize how stupid the panic was. Thanos was dead, the kind of dead that was impossible to come back from.

Tony moved closer. "Can I touch you?" He double checked, not wanting to spook Loki anymore. He could see the doubt creeping out of Loki's head and he hated it.

Loki looked away from the bedsheets and nodded. Not even a second after Tony's arms were around Loki, pulling him into a tight hug.

"He's not going to hurt you anymore, I promise. If he comes even a bit close to you I'll make him hope for something like death." Tony hummed gently. His hand drifted up and down Loki's back, something he knew to help ground his boyfriend.

Loki leaned into it, burying his head into Tony's neck. "He'll kill you... Or he'll make me-" The thought was too bad for Loki go finish. To say that the things Thanos could make Loki do scared the shit out of him was an understatement.

Tony seemed to catch on. "You'd snap out of it," He said as he pressed a kiss against Loki's head. "And even if you didn't we'd just get Hulk go throw you around a bit, it worked last time." His voice lightened up a bit, and he shifted his head back a bit so Loki could see his smile.

A small laugh slipped out of Loki's lips, and the last of the tension started to seep away. "Sorry," He said, looking out the window. "I woke you up for nothing."

Tony's face fell instantly. "Loki, this wasn't nothing." The sternness was very different than it had been before. This sounded less filtered, more intense.

"It was. I mean, Thanos being back? It's just me over thinking." Loki shrugged, guilt crawling up and whispering in his ear.

'Why do you always make everything worse' It hissed sharply. 'He'll start to worry about this now. You're supposed to handle this kind of thing alone, how weak of you to drag Tony into this mess'

Out of habit and not completely remembering Tony was there, Loki's hands moved to cover his ears, wanting to block out the voice. Though he was quickly reminded of his boyfriends presence.

"Lokes are you okay?" Tony was quickly at Loki's side, worry and something else shinning in his eyes. It took Loki a second to register it but once he did it was a knife straight through his heart. Guilt. Loki made Tony feel guilty.

Ironically Loki's little guilt voice was having a field day with that one.

"It's nothing, just... Go back to sleep. I'll be fine." Loki looked back out the window, not able to meet Tony's eyes any longer.

"Will you be?" Tony asked. "Or are you just saying that to make me go away?"

Doubt joined Guilt on Loki's shoulder, claiming his spot on this train wreck jury.

'Lie, otherwise it'll just make everything worse.' Doubt whispered.

'No!' Guilt screeched. 'Just stay quiet. After all a monster like you shouldn't even be allowed to speak!'

The two went back at forth for at least thirty more seconds, only making Loki's panic return faster until finally;

"No," Loki's voice split the silent air. "I, I won't be okay. I just... Wish I would be. I don't want to bother you."

Tony frown grew, wrapping an arm around Loki's shoulder. He was about to say something else when it clicked in his head. "Loki... How often dose this happen?"

Loki glanced over at him. “It hasn't gotten this bad for a while,” He explained. He started to pick at the skin on his left hand, a habit he'd picked up as a child and never managed to drop. “It's always had lesser... Impact.”

Tony sighed, looking out at the beams of light the now climbing sun created. “Promise me you'll wake me up next time. No matter how bad it is.” His tone sent the clear message that this was not a request. A weak smirk spread across Loki's face, looking at Tony.

“Do you want me to lie and say I will?” Loki answered. Tony snorted and rolled his eyes. As much as he wanted to punch Loki at that moment, it was nice to see that sparkle returning to his face. 

“Shut up, idiot.” Tony said, gently shoving Loki. The two dissolved into very tired laughter. Loki managed to summon a small spark of magic through the tired and still a bit panicked haze and used it to knock Tony onto the bed. Not enough to hurt him of course, Loki wasn't going to make that mistake again. 

Tony stared up at Loki, eyes brimming with emotion. “You'll get through this,” He said, voice growing soft. “We'll get through this.” 

“Promise?” Loki winced at how weak his voice sounded. Like he was some kind of lost child that needed to be coddled. Tony grabbed his hand, pulling him back down onto the bed. 

“Promise.” Tony said before bringing Loki into a kiss. Loki melted into the touch as his heart turned into butterflies. Maybe it would be alright after all.


End file.
